


Step by Step

by AdituHino, fandom Karl Urban 2020 (WTF_Karl_Urban), Volupture



Series: No excuses, No apologies, No regrets [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), The Loft (2014)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Father/Son Incest, First Time, M/M, PWP, Pseudo-Incest, Romance, Shameless Smut
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdituHino/pseuds/AdituHino, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Karl_Urban/pseuds/fandom%20Karl%20Urban%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volupture/pseuds/Volupture
Summary: Джим знает, чего хочет. Осталось убедить Леонарда в том, что их желания совпадают.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Series: No excuses, No apologies, No regrets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895311
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Step by Step

**Author's Note:**

> Первая часть цикла «No excuses, No apologies, No regrets».
> 
> Действие этой и последующих частей цикла происходит в альтернативной вселенной, с другими законодательными нормами относительно установленного возраста согласия. Все персонажи, задействованные в тексте, достигли возраста согласия или совершеннолетия.

На следующий день после импровизированной порки Джим ходил тише воды ниже травы. Возможно, слова “ты не знаешь, куда ты лезешь”, действительно, наконец, оказали на него магическое влияние, и мальчик решил не играть с огнём. Но Леонард сделал слишком поспешные выводы. Несмотря на наказание, постепенно всё вернулось на круги своя — Джим продолжил околачиваться рядом с Маккоем, называя его папочкой при любом удобном случае. Правда, перестал ронять ложки и вилки на пол, делая вид потом, что ищет их, выпячивая пятую точку, ну и больше не изображал уборку, щеголяя в дырявых шортах. Что не мешало Леонарду позорно дрочить в душе или в туалете госпиталя посреди смены на его образ, вспоминая, как хорошо его мальчик сжимался вокруг пальцев в тот единственный раз, когда папочка не выдержал напора и помог ему с дрочкой.

В очередной вечер после работы Леонард, несмотря на усталость и желание съесть простой сэндвич, выпить бутылку пива и завалиться спать, выполнил родительский долг и приготовил ужин. Они поели, Джим вымыл свою тарелку и подкрался сзади, как он часто делал в последнее время.

— Папочка, спасибо за ужин. Было очень вкусно.  
Дожёвывая кусок бифштекса, Маккой почувствовал, как к нему приблизились со спины почти вплотную. Джим положил руки Леонарду на плечи и провёл ими вниз, оглаживая.  
— Рад, что тебе понравилось, — ответил Леонард, отмечая, как встают на дыбы волоски на руках.  
В этот раз руки Джима не стали останавливаться и скользнули сначала вверх, а затем под рубашку через полурасстёгнутый воротник. Леонард почувствовал, как напрягаются его соски под совсем не невинным прикосновением. По спине побежали мурашки, а между бёдер начало стягиваться возбуждение.  
— Джимми, перестань.  
— Разве я не могу поблагодарить своего папочку, — почти мурлыкнул голос рядом с ухом.  
— Ты и так поблагодарил, я уже говорил тебе подумать. Пока мы ещё можем. — Леонард слышал, насколько хриплым стал его голос и проклинал себя за это.  
— Тебе же нравится, разве нет? — в интонациях Джима прорезалась почти детская обида.  
Маккой опустил голову и сглотнул. Сжать упругие маленькие ягодицы и раздвинуть их, взглянув ещё раз на то, что прячется между ними, хотелось нестерпимо, но он не мог переступить черту. В тот раз, когда он застал Джима с пальцами в заднице, тот уже мастурбировал, и Леонард просто помог закончить начатое — так он себя успокаивал. Но Джим, ободрённый этой помощью и их поцелуем, методично добивался сближения.  
— Джим, тебе четырнадцать. — Продолжить дальше стоило больших трудов, но нужно было расставить точки над “и”, пока он не сорвался. — Это слишком рано, ты ещё не понимаешь своих желаний. — Закончил Маккой гораздо тише, свесив голову над столом. Он чувствовал нестерпимый стыд, потому что свои-то желания он уже понял. Позже, чем Джим, но это теперь не имело значения. Он прочувствовал их сполна, особенно в последние дни.  
— Ну четырнадцать и четырнадцать, чё бубнить-то! — терпение Джима, похоже, лопнуло. — Как засовывать мне в жопу пальцы, так всё нормально, а как до чего-то большего доходит — так мне сразу четырнадцать! Ты лучше сам определись! — выпалил он запальчиво, забывая, что сам просил Леонарда помочь ему мастурбировать в тот памятный вечер. Прозвучали быстро удаляющиеся шаги, затем звук захлопывающейся двери. Леонард уронил голову на руки. Тишина обступила его и давила со всех сторон с немым укором. 

Утром следующего дня Джима как будто подменили. На кухню вышел примерный сын, который быстро позавтракал, спокойно поблагодарил и умчался в школу. Но Маккой соврал бы, если бы сказал, что не видит того насквозь. Каждый вечер после школы Джим проводил в своей комнате, выходя только на ужин и отказываясь смотреть вместе кино, а на вопросы отвечал коротко и ссылался на большое количество домашних заданий. Словно что-то задумал.  
Вся эта показуха с правильным сыном продолжалась примерно неделю — ни одного намека, ни распускания рук, ни разу не произнесённое “папочка”, от которого так вело их обоих. Под конец Леонард даже почти успокоился, но в субботний вечер перед ним был поставлен ультиматум, точнее — подложен. 

Леонард пришёл с работы поздно, поел на скорую руку, принял душ. Думая, что Джим уже спит, не стал заходить в его комнату, а направился к себе в спальню, надеясь побыстрее встретиться с подушкой и выспаться всласть, потому что на завтра у него в расписании стоял выходной. Но спальня оказалась занята. Джим ждал его в кровати. Из-под одеяла торчала только его лохматая голова, а глаза по-совиному замигали, когда Маккой включил свет.

— Привет, — проговорил Джим. В голосе его слышалась ершистая настороженность.  
Захотелось грязно выругаться, но Леонард сдержал себя.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь?  
— Жду тебя.  
— Джим, у тебя есть своя комната и кровать в ней.  
— Я знаю. Но сегодня я буду спать здесь, — в интонациях Джима прорезалось упрямство.  
— С какой стати?  
— Ты говорил, что ещё рано. Хотя мне скоро пятнадцать. И... что я не знаю своих желаний. Но я знаю их. — Джим замолк и перевёл взгляд на одеяло перед с собой. — Папочка.  
Леонард почувствовал, как учащается пульс. Возбуждение моментально захлестнуло его с такой силой, что он едва не пошатнулся.  
— Я не смогу остановиться, Джим. Я взрослый мужчина, у которого... есть свои желания.  
— Мне кажется, они совпадают с моими, — лицо его мальчика покраснело, когда он посмотрел на Леонарда, и от этого уютное тепло разлилось внутри. Захотелось сдаться. Обнять и никогда не отпускать этого упрямого подростка. Леонард подошёл к кровати и присел на край, рядом с Джимом. Тот порывисто отбросил одеяло и оказался практически у него на коленях, обвив шею руками. Мальчик был полностью обнажён.  
— Я хочу целовать тебя. И говорить всякие слова, и слышать их от тебя, папочка.  
Они приникли друг к другу с такой неожиданной силой, что неловко столкнулись зубами. Джим рассмеялся, и они поцеловались снова, теперь уже более основательно. Леонарду эти поцелуи казались чем-то из разряда невиданных экзотических фруктов — его мальчик, всё его естество было почти сладким, со своим неповторимым, едва уловимым вкусом.  
— Какие слова, мой хороший? — Леонард ерошил светлые волосы, гладил нежную кожу спины и бёдер Джима, проходился по острым лопаткам, позволяя своему возбуждению неумолимо нарастать, но раздеваться не торопился.  
— Которые мне нравятся. — Тот замялся. — Их ещё говорят в тех видео, что я смотрел.  
Леонард вспомнил, какие именно слова говорили участники порно, которое он нашёл открытым на ноутбуке Джима. Сам он никогда не позволял себе раньше подобного, даже с бывшей женой в лучшую их страстную пору. Но и папочкой его никто прежде не называл.  
— Ладно. — Он немного отстранил Джима и посмотрел ему в глаза. — Я буду стараться для тебя, а ты будь послушным мальчиком, договорились, Джимми? — Тот вспыхнул и кивнул. — Тогда раздень своего папочку. Если хочешь его член. — Джим резко выдохнул с расширенными от возбуждения зрачками и принялся расстегивать рубашку Леонарда. — Вот так, молодец. Если справишься с ремнём и всем остальным сам, папочка тебя наградит. — Джим ускорился, расстегивая ремень и ширинку джинсов Маккоя, но на мгновение замер, когда на том остались только трусы. — Ты мечтал увидеть член папочки, мой хороший?  
— Да…  
— Тогда можешь трогать и смотреть.

Джим приспустил немного трусы Леонарда и облизал губы, завороженно смотря на крупную головку. Маккой наблюдал, как наливается член самого мальчика, но не торопил события. Тот дотронулся до нежной кожи рядом с уздечкой, и он резко втянул в себя воздух. Джим будто очнулся и наконец дал возможность своему папочке избавиться от белья полностью. Они снова начали целоваться, Леонард повалил Джима на спину и навис сверху, оглаживая его между бёдер. Мальчик запустил руку куда-то под одеяло и выудил смазку, ту самую, которую Маккой хранил с давних пор в своём дальнем шкафчике.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы папочкин член сегодня оказался в тебе?  
— Да, — выдохнул мальчик и обхватил Леонарда за шею, притягивая и ласкаясь.  
— Тогда скажи это сам.  
— Я хочу… чтобы твой… — Джим замялся и продолжил, прикрыв глаза, откидывая голову, пока Леонард выцеловывал дорожку от его ключиц к животу, — член оказался во мне.  
— Молодец, ты смог сказать это. Что ты будешь делать с этим членом, мальчик мой?  
— Я буду… насаживаться на него, — Джим застонал, — снова и снова, пока…— он зажмурился и продолжил, — папочка не кончит в меня. А-ах! — Он замотал головой из стороны в сторону, почувствовав, как смазанный палец Леонарда входит в задницу.  
— Тише, мой маленький. Я позабочусь о тебе, — Маккой хотел уже сейчас начать бешено вбиваться в горячее тугое нутро, но первый раз не должен быть болезненным, только не он. — Потерпи, пока папочка растянет тебя для себя, твою нежную дырку, мой хороший. — Джим снова застонал, нетерпеливо елозя на пальцах, всеми своими движениями прося больше. Леонард вставил второй палец, глядя на приоткрытые пересохшие губы, и приник к ним, не забывая активно работать в горячей дырке. — Ты такой тугой, такой узкий и замечательный. — Джим попытался обхватить себя рукой, но Леонард отвёл её. — Папочка позаботится, чтобы его малыш кончил, так что будь послушным и не трогай себя пока что. — Тот кивнул, закусив губу, за что был вознаграждён тремя пальцами и точным нажатием на простату. Он вскрикнул, цепляясь за Леонарда. Леонард осыпал поцелуями раскрасневшееся лицо, а затем приставил головку хорошо смазанного члена к пульсирующей от желания дырке, глядя на Джима. Он толкнулся головкой, наблюдая, как широко распахиваются голубые глаза, смотря куда-то мимо него вверх, чувствуя восхитительную плотность, обхватывающую его. Дал Джиму привыкнуть к ощущению распирания внутри и начал постепенно проталкиваться дальше. Леонард чувствовал, что возбужден слишком сильно и поэтому долго не продержится, но хотел всё сделать правильно. Когда член начал ходить в тугой заднице достаточно свободно, он подхватил Джима и поменял положение, сев на кровать и усадив того к себе на колени. Он поцеловал мальчика. Большие руки Маккоя почти наполовину прикрывали ягодицы Джима, и от одного этого ощущения плотных маленьких округлостей в ладонях уже можно было кончить. Он перевёл дух.  
— А теперь ты будешь двигаться сам, Джимми. Давай, трахни себя моим членом.  
Джим, уже потный и дрожащий, уцепился за Леонарда и начал его объезжать, прикрыв глаза и постанывая каждый раз, когда насаживался. — Ты восхитительный, мой мальчик. — Леонард ощущал, как неумолимо и быстро близится к финалу и не мог заставить себя его отложить. Он начал надрачивать Джиму. Мальчик откинул голову с громким стоном, практически сразу кончая. Леонард обхватил руками дёргающееся в конвульсиях тело, жёстко насадил на свой член ещё несколько раз, и белая пелена затопила каждую его клетку. Он кончил внутрь тугой задницы, продолжая крепко сжимать ягодицы мальчика, тоже не сдержав глухого стона.

Они посидели в этом положении ещё некоторое время, пытаясь отдышаться, чувствуя, как влага испаряется с разгоряченных тел. Леонард нежно поцеловал Джима в висок, помог ему слезть со своих коленей, обнял и утянул себе на грудь, откидываясь на кровать. Тот прильнул, обхватив его руками, целуя куда-то почти в подмышку. Некоторое время они молчали.  
— Как ты, Джимми?  
— Здорово, папочка…  
Леонард накрыл их одеялом и крепко прижал своего мальчика.  
— Сейчас немного полежим и в душ. Пойдёшь со мной?  
— Да. Трахни меня в душе, пожалуйста.  
От неожиданности Леонард рассмеялся. Он не был уверен, что сможет так быстро восстановиться, но доставлять удовольствие ведь можно по-разному. Юный организм Джима обладал совсем другим потенциалом, но Леонард теперь знал, что они справятся.  
— Трахну тебя до звёзд перед глазами, мой мальчик, будь спокоен.

И они снова поцеловались — так, будто звёзды уже сияли где-то рядом, а ведь это действительно было не далеко от истины. Ночь выдалась ясная, Луна ещё не взошла, и если бы они потрудились в этот момент отъехать от города подальше и посмотреть вверх, то увидели бы множество ярко мерцающих огоньков в ночном небе.


End file.
